unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wedding
The Wedding 'is the 20th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 32nd overall episode. Overview Spencer talks to Doctor Martin one of the doctors at the Meta-human hospital. As they continue to look for a cure the darkness has reached 75% of the earth. Everyone starts to panic and lose hope in ever surviving. Mac finally learns out about how Makayla has been lying to him. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Eddie Frank * Karen McCoy * Jack McCoy * Karrie Smith * Dan Conway * Sabryna Cash * Daniel Cash * Anna Archer * Roy McCoy * Elizabeth Ellis * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Ken Black Special Guests * Dr. Martin Transcript (Wedding Chapel) Eddie: Mateo Black do you take Karrie Lily Smith to be your lovely wedded wife? Mateo: I do. Eddie: Karrie Lily Smith do you take Mateo Black to be your husband? Karrie: I… ''(The roof to the Chapel flies off) (Above in the sky is a black hole) (Spencer and Ciera stand up) Spencer: Oh no... … (Metahuman Hospital Room) (Spencer wakes up first; He stands up and looks around the room confused) Spencer: Hello!? Anyone awake? What just happened? (Morgan wakes up) Morgan: Spencer…What happened? Spencer: I don’t know. Morgan: I feel different. Spencer: How different? Morgan: I feel stronger. Spencer: Uh…What do you mean by that? Morgan: I feel invincible. Spencer: Do you think you have powers? Morgan: I mean Jenn got powers…I don’t see why I couldn’t… Spencer: I just don’t see how the fire surrounding Shawn would give you powers. Morgan: Well it obviously did something. I feel changed. Spencer: Are you sure this isn’t a girl thing? (Morgan hits Spencer on the arm) Morgan: No! This isn’t a girl thing. Spencer: Well I mean girls like to feel like they are powerful sometimes which isn’t a bad thing. Morgan: Ugh! Whatever. Spencer: How are we supposed to get everyone up? Morgan: I don’t know. Spencer: I’ll go get a doctor. (Spencer runs out the room) Morgan: Shawn? Shawn? If you can hear me… (Eddie gains conscious) Morgan: I guess I still have feelings for you. Feelings that I don’t think I had. I am growing up and it’s a part of life I guess. (Eddie starts to frown) Morgan: So when you wake up if you wake up…I’ll be nicer and I’ll be a friend to you like I am supposed to. So please wake up. (Spencer runs back in the room) Spencer: I don’t know what to do. Doctor Martin: Okay. Give me that x-ray. Spencer: Okay? Doctor Martin: You are going to have to trust me. Spencer: Okay, I do. Morgan: What are you going to do? Doctor Martin: There could be something inside of them preventing them from waking up. Morgan: So if these thing remain inside of them then what? Doctor Martin: They may possibly never wake up. So they would eventually die. Morgan: What! Doctor Martin: We don’t know if anything is inside of them yet we just have to wait. (Doctor Martin scans everyone in the room) Doctor Martin: Whoa! Spencer: What is it? Doctor Martin: Your friend right there (Points to Shawn) Has darkness inside of him… (York University) Liz: Tammi? You ready for the final exams of the year? Tammi: Yeah. I think so. I got some of my teachers to allow me take a few notes to class. Liz: That’s good. Have you talked to your mom or dad about your problem? Tammi: Not really. I don’t know if I’m ready for them to know. Kelly: Know what? Tammi: About my problem… Kelly: You know during this whole year. You have gained a friend out of both of us. Liz: That is for sure. Tammi: Thanks Guys. (Kelly and Liz hug Tammi) Brayden: What’s going on here? Is this a girl meeting? Kelly: You could say so. Brayden: I bet you all must feel special. Tammi: To have friends like them? I do. Liz: What is your deal anyways? Brayden: Oh I have no deal. I just wanted to say save your hugging for outside. We don’t want to get sick before our Exams. This is my last exam and I need to pass it. Liz: Okay? Brayden: I want you to know that I run this college. My girls and I will not be distracted. Tammi: Fine. Brayden: Good. (Metahuman Hospital) Martin: Did you know he has darkness inside of him? Spencer: Yeah and we have been trying to find a cure for him. Martin: There has been no cure ever found. It is almost a myth. Morgan: We will find one. (Eddie stands up) Eddie: We will still continue to find one. Morgan: Eddie? How long have you been laying there? Eddie: For a couple minutes… Martin: Eddie? Have you been helping these guys? Eddie: I have and found nothing but I will continue to search. Martin: Well you know that no one has ever found a cure before. Eddie: I do and I plan to help them be the first person to help them find one. Spencer: Before we start to find a cure I’d like to wake up everyone. Martin: They should be waking up in 3, 2, 1! (Everyone gasps for air) Mac: Makayla we have to go! Makayla: But we just woke up. Mac: Just come on! (Mac grabs Makayla and runs out the hospital) Shawn: Morgan, are you okay? Morgan: I’m fine. Mateo: There is no way we are going to find a cure. Karrie: I hate to agree with him on that but I think it’s true. Ciera: I am still trying to wake up from all this but I think we still have a chance to find one. Karrie: You won’t find one. There is no way you will find one. Ciera: I have hope in all of this. I believe that we will find a cure. You have to have faith. Abi: Sorry Karrie but I’m with Ciera on this. I still think we can save the world. Jenn: Well we don’t even know how this darkness is spreading. Thomas: There is no way darkness spreads on its own so I am saying that there is someone who is causing all this to happen. Jenn: But who? Thomas: No clue. My theory is that they are in the United States. They wouldn’t spread the darkness in their own hometown first what about their family? Jenn: I’m pretty sure anyone who would do this would not care about their family. Thomas: What if it is a plan that includes the family? Jenn: Well… Spencer: That is not the main concern. Morgan: Well what is? Martin: What does this person plan to do with covering the earth with Darkness. Spencer: Exactly. (Los Vegas, Nevada) Jack: What are we doing here? Karen: What do you think? Jack: I don’t know? Karen: We are going to see your father. Jack: Wait, does he know you are my mom? Karen: No, that is why we are here! Do you pay attention? Jack: Not really. Karen: Let’s go! (Jack and Karen walk into the Casino) Roy: Take this (Roy flips over his deck of cards) Roy: Come to Papa. Jack: Dad? Roy: Jack? What are you doing here? Jack: Mom is here. Roy: First you want to get married then you say your mom is here? Your Mother is dead! Karen: No, I am actually here. Roy: Karen? Karen: Yeah, it is me. Roy: I thought you were dead. Karen: I’m not and I’m actually married. Roy: Married? To who?! Karen: To you. Roy: That’s Impossible I am married to another girl. Karen: That girl is Holly right? Roy: Yeah, it is. How did you know? Karen: Why don’t we go to the plane and we can talk. Roy: Sure… (Karen, Jack and Roy wa''lk in the plane) Roy: So how are you alive? Were you ever dead? Karen: I never died. I faked my own death. While during this I planned the end of the world. Roy: Wait what? Karen: I plan on controlling everyone on the world. Jack: Except for us. Roy: So the darkness spreading isn’t random? It was from you. Karen: Yes, and I need your help. Roy: I’m in. What about Holly? Karen: I am Holly. Roy: What!? Karen: I have been disguising myself as her as an undercover spy. Roy: I need to think this over. Karen: Sure, you can do that and risk the darkness controlling you. Roy: Well how do you keep us from getting the darkness? Karen: That is the fun part. ''(Karen smirks) (Metahuman Hospital) Daniel: Is anything we can do to help, Son? Spencer: I don’t know. Finding this cure is like trying to find treasure in the sand. Sabryna: Just know that we are help and whatever you need we can do it. Spencer: Thanks. I am really glad you guys are okay. Sabryna: I’m not going anywhere yet. Spencer: Good. (Ciera walks into the room) Ciera: I think I got something. Spencer: Okay? Ciera: Darkness is the opposite of light. What if we use a source of light with a type of medicine? Spencer: It could work but type of light source would we use? Ciera: That is about as far as I got. Spencer: We can figure something out. The sun is a light source but there is no way we can get close to the sun without burning. Ciera: I was going to say a light bulb but that has to do with electricity. Spencer: Wait! What if we put the light bulb in a container inside with antibiotic? Then we can get Karrie to shock the container with her electricity. Ciera: It would also provide heat which would melt the bulb and the light source inside of it. Spencer: That is a great idea! (Spencer hugs Ciera) Ciera: We got this. We will finally defeat the darkness. (Somewhere in Toronto, Canada) Mac: Kione said he will meet us here. Makayla: Why are we still meeting him? We don’t need him. We should be back with the others. Mac: If we want to find out who is causing all this madness we need him. Makayla: I need to be honest with you. I haven’t been at all. Mac: What? Makayla: I have been working with Mom. Mac: What! Makayla: She doesn’t want Kione to interfere with this. She is going to stop the person causing this. Mac: So you knew that there was another person involved in this and you didn’t tell me?! Makayla: I trust Mom. Mac: Our mother…the one who faked her own death. Makayla: That was a set up. Mac: How? You didn’t know I was going to hit her. Makayla: I was supposed to hit her accidently and then she would have disappeared. We have been working together for a while now. Mac: I can’t believe you. Makayla: I’m sorry but now you can trust me. Mac: Can I? Makayla: You can. Mac: How? (Anna rises from the sand) Anna: We are going to have to band together as a FAMILY. If we want to stop this lady. She is not who she says she is. Mac: What do you mean? Anna: She has been hiding under a secret identity She will not stop until she controls everyone. Mac: How can I trust you? You have been a very bad mother. Anna: I know I have and I plan on changing. I don’t want to see this lady come out on top. After we win this battle we can move and start a life as a new and improved family. Mac: I don’t know if I can even trust you! Anna: Trust me now. You need to or you may put everyone in risk. Mac: Fine. What do you have in mind? (Metahuman Hospital) Spencer: Okay, I think we have it finished. Ciera: I think so. (Spencer and Ciera walk into the second room) Ciera: I think Spencer found a cure for the darkness. Spencer: WE found a cure. (Ciera blushes and smiles at Spencer) Shawn: Okay, so are you going to use it on me? Ciera: No Spencer: Yes. Ciera: We shouldn’t risk it on him. We don’t even know if it will work. Shawn: She has a point. Spencer: Well who do you suggest we use it on? Ciera: Me. Spencer: No…I’m not going to risk your life. Ciera: No, I want you to use it on me. Spencer: I’m not. (Ciera kisses Spencer) Ciera: Please. Thomas: I say if she wants to do it let her do it. Karrie: Yeah, whatever. Spencer: Fine but we need Karrie to use her electricity to shock this container. Karrie: Sure. (Karrie electrocutes the container) Karrie: There. Spencer: You don’t have to drink this if you don’t want to. Ciera: Wait, I have to drink this? Spencer: I think so… Ciera: Uh I guess… (Ciera drinks the darkness cure) (Ciera falls to the ground) Spencer: Ciera! Ciera: I’m fine. Eddie: Did it look like it worked? Ciera: I don’t know let me try something. (Ciera blinks her eyes 5 times) Eddie: Are you trying to flirt with me? Ciera: No…The darkness usually takes over after that. Spencer: So it worked? Ciera: I think so. Spencer: This is amazing! (Spencer hugs Ciera and spins her around) Shawn: So are we going to make another one? Spencer: Yes. Mateo: The world won’t be ending today. Karrie: Amazing! Sabryna: Good Job Spence. Daniel: You did great, son. Spencer: Thanks Mom…Dad. Daniel: No problem. (Dan walks in) Dan: I think we may have a problem. Spencer: Which is? Dan: The darkness has covered 75% of the earth. Jennifer: It will be too late when we get enough cure for the whole world. Dan: Exactly. Spencer: Uh so what do we do? Mateo: The world is ending…I’m going to live my life like it is the last day. Ciera: You can’t think like that! Mateo: Well I have too. Abi: Come on guys! Have faith we will pass this all. Karrie: I did have faith for a little bit but I lost it. Thomas: This can’t be the end. There are so many things I haven’t done yet. Morgan: I wanted to get married! Mateo: Married? (Mateo gets on one knee) Mateo: Karrie Lily Smith will you marry me? Karrie: Yes! Dan: I expected you guys to find a way to fix this all not act like it is the last day ever! Mateo: There is no hope left. Spencer: There could be. Karrie: How? Abi: Yeah, how? Spencer: We don’t need to make a cure for the whole earth. We should start in sections. We need to get a cure for people near Japan and Russia. Once they have a cure we can do the rest of the cure making over there. Shawn: It could work. Spencer: I know it can work. Mateo: We can do that. I want to get married first. Spencer: We don’t have time for that! Mateo: We need to make time. What if this is it? The world ends and I don’t get married. Spencer: Ugh fine! Mateo: Good! Shawn: Can someone make me the cure for the Darkness first? Spencer: I will. Mateo: Karrie, it looks like we are getting married. (Mateo kisses Karrie) Ciera: Well here we go! I’m going to a wedding. ''(1 Hour Later)''' ''(Wedding Chapel) Eddie: Mateo Black do you take Karrie Lily Smith to be your lovely wedded wife? Mateo: I do. Eddie: Karrie Lily Smith do you take Mateo Black to be your husband? Karrie: I… (The roof to the Chapel flies off) (Above in the sky is a black hole) (Spencer and Ciera stand up) Spencer: Oh no... … Thomas: The end is coming! Dan: What are we going to do? Spencer: We need to make a cure! I told you this was going to be a bad idea! Mateo: True Love is True Love! (Kimberly, Ken and Harwell teleport in front of Mateo) Kimberly: We just saw it. Mateo: Mom! Dad! Ken! You are just in time for our wedding. Harwell: Wedding!? Karrie: Let’s finish! Spencer: No there is no time! Ciera: Guys, we have to come together if we want to stop this and SAVE OUR EARTH! Jennifer: Come on! You can either join us or be against us. (Spencer, Ciera, Jenn, Thomas, Sabryna, Daniel, Dan, Morgan and Eddie stand on one side. Harwell: We are going to work together as one force. Nothing will be able to stop us. (Harwell, Kimberly, Ken and Abi go with Spencer) Karrie: But our wedding! Mateo: Just say I do and let’s finish this! Karrie: Fine! I do! (Mateo kisses Karrie) Spencer: We need to go NOW! (Everyone runs out the Chapel) (The darkness fills the Chapel) Trivia * This is the first wedding in history.